lordefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ribs
Ribs es una canción interpretada por la cantante neozelandesa Lorde. Está escrita por Lorde y Joel Little y este último la produjo. Se incluye en el álbum debut de la artista, Pure Heroine, como la cuarta pista. Fue lanzado el 30 de septiembre de 2013 como sencillo promocional del álbum. Producción y composición La letra la escribió Lorde junto con Joel Little y habla sobre el miedo de Lorde sobre el envejecimiento. Lorde en la canción se lamenta sobre no sacar su niño interior del todo en su infancia, ella desea aun mantener el mismo asombro y la misma imaginación que de joven, ahora ella es amargada como el mundo y la sociedad en que está. Letra Letra original= The drink you spilt all over me Lovers spit left on repeat My mom and dad let me stay home It drives you crazy, getting old We can talk it so good We can make it so divine We can talk it good, how you wish you would be all the time The drink you spilt all over me Lovers spit left on repeat My mom and dad let me stay home It drives you crazy, getting old The drink you spilt all over me Lovers spit left on repeat My mom and dad let me stay home It drives you crazy, getting old This dream isn't feeling sweet We're reeling through the midnight streets And I've never felt more alone It feels so scary getting old We can talk it so good We can make it so divine We can talk it good, how you wish you would be all the time This dream isn't feeling sweet We're reeling through the midnight streets And I've never felt more alone It feels so scary getting old This dream isn't feeling sweet We're reeling through the midnight streets And I've never felt more alone It feels so scary getting old I want them back (I want them back) The minds we had (The minds we had) Our thoughts (our thoughts) Move around their heads (Move around their heads) I want them back (I want them back) The minds we had (The minds we had) It's not enough to feel the lack (I want them back, I want them back) I want it! You're the only friend I need (You're the only friend I need) Sharing beds like little kids (Sharing beds like little kids) We'll laugh until our ribs get tired (We'll laugh until our ribs get tired) But that will never be enough (but that will never be enough) You're the only friend I need (You're the only friend I need) Sharing beds like little kids (Sharing beds like little kids) We'll laugh until our ribs get tired (We'll laugh until our ribs get tired) But that will never be enough (but that will never be enough) That will never be enough That will never be enough That will never be enough That will never be enough That will never be enough |-| Letra traducida = La bebida que derramaste sobre mi Amantes escupen en repetición Mi mama y papa me dejan quedar en casa Te vuelve loca, hacerte viejo Podemos hablarlo bien Podemos hacerlo tan divino Podemos hablarlo bien, como desearías ser todo el tiempo La bebida que derramaste sobre mi Amantes escupen en repetición Mi mama y papa me dejan quedar en casa Te vuelve loca, hacerte viejo La bebida que derramaste sobre mi Amantes escupen en repetición Mi mama y papa me dejan quedar en casa Te vuelve loca, hacerte Viejo El sueño no se siente dulce Estamos tambaleándonos a través en calles de media noche Y nunca me sentí tan sola Se siente tan aterrador hacerse viejo Podemos hablarlo bien Podemos hacerlo tan divino Podemos hablarlo bien, como desearías ser todo el tiempo El sueño no se siente dulce Estamos tambaleándonos a través en calles de media noche Y nunca me sentí tan sola Se siente tan aterrador hacerse viejo El sueño no se siente dulce Estamos tambaleándonos a través en calles de media noche Y nunca me sentí tan sola Se siente tan aterrador hacerse viejo Los quiero de regreso los quiero de regreso Nuestros pensamientos las mentes que teníamos No es suficiente el sentirse vacio, los quiero de vuelta, los quiero de vuelta Los quiero Los quiero de vuela los quiero de vuelta Las mentes que teniamos las mentes que teniamos No es suficiente el sentirse vacio, los quiero de vuelta, los quiero de vuelta Eres el único amigo que necesito eres el único amigo que necesito Compartiendo a cama como pequeños niños compartiendo la cama como niños Nos reimos hasta que nestras costillas se cansan, nos reimos hasta que nuestras costillas se cansan Pero eso nunca será suficiente, pero eso nunca será suficiente Eres el único amigo que necesito eres el único amigo que necesito Compartiendo a cama como pequeños niños compartiendo la cama como niños Nos reimos hasta que nestras costillas se cansan, nos reimos hasta que nuestras costillas se cansan Pero eso nunca será suficiente, pero eso nunca será suficiente Eso nunca sera suficiente Eso nunca será suficiente Eso nunca será suficiente Eso nunca será suficiente Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Pure Heroine Categoría:Sencillos